


A Growth Opportunity

by Selene_Sokal



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Lactation, Multi, New work starts with the second chapter, Pregnant Sex, Vaguely has a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Sokal/pseuds/Selene_Sokal
Summary: A loosely connected series of shorts, some more kinky, some more sweet, based around a theme: there are a lot of girls in Jaune Arc's life, and they are all looking to be bred.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 34
Kudos: 166





	1. Growing Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's an older work from my series, "RWBY Kink Fics," but I'm expanding it into a full series—the new work starts with chapter 2.

Pyrrha had been reading in the bed, next to her husband, when the sensation struck her. She had been reading Blake’s most recent book, an account of how she and Weiss had worked together to end the SDC’s abusive labor practices and reform their policies with the Faunus. It was good work, thorough, even if it was clearly setting up Blake’s campaign for Councilwoman. But then a familiar  _ urge  _ hit her that couldn’t stand aside.

She really had to pee.

This was a frequent issue, especially now that there was a new life within her, one nearly ready to pop out, but, right now, was pressing right on her bladder. She put her book aside and readied herself for the now laborious task of swinging her legs off the bed and getting up to go to the bathroom.

“Need any help?”

She glanced over to Jaune, who had paused in his knitting. He’d always been the domestic one in the household, and ever since they’d first learned that parenthood was in store, he’d set to converting yarn and parental anxieties into an endless collection of scarves, caps, socks, and blankets. She smiled, feeling the warmth of his concern. “No, just have to pee.  _ Again,”  _ she joked, saying the last part in mock-annoyance to her swollen belly. He smiled, then went back to his knitting.

He was a good husband. Beacon offered generous parental leave, and while Pyrrha hated taking Jaune out of the classroom, she dearly appreciated that she’d have him as they started their new family together.  _ Family.  _ Hard to imagine the word, but there it was. Something they would be creating, just the two of them, together.

But sentimentality could wait and  _ this  _ could not. So she stumbled down the hall, marveling at the sensation of how much more of a nuisance a task this simple had become in the past few months. The connection she already felt with her future daughter—Brothers help her, she still did  _ not  _ have a name yet and was this close to letting  _ Nora  _ choose for her—was even more intense than she’d been led to believe came with motherhood, but she still was a little annoyed at how she’d sent her from being a top level tournament champion who’d personally dueled the Queen of the Grimm to making frequent, waddling trips to the bathroom.

But now that that task was finished, she caught a look of herself in the bathroom mirror. She had to admit: she was looking  _ damn  _ good. A maternal goddess stared back at her, aflush with the glow of pregnancy; her cheeks were rosy and her hair was a full, shiny red. And, of course, as she cupped her sensitive, swollen breasts, she certainly enjoyed what pregnancy had done for her rack. Not only did they  _ look  _ fantastic, they were so sensitive, she could nearly bring herself to orgasm just by playing with them.

A thought like that wouldn’t have come to her months ago, but it was funny how horny pregnancy had made her. All the hormones flying meant she could go from zero to soaked in the span of seconds, often triggered out of nowhere. And she was having the _ naughtiest  _ dreams, too, with all sorts of wild fantasies that let her wake up in a  _ very  _ good mood. Unlike her food cravings, she rather  _ liked  _ these urges, though perhaps it’d be easier if she just didn’t have so many?

_ Maybe the little one just wants to make sure she’s not an only child,  _ she thought with a naughty giggle.

Well… maybe her daughter-to-be had the right idea, even if Pyrrha didn’t have the slightest chance of being impregnated for a little while longer. Running a hand down her body, feeling how her skin  _ tingled  _ from the touch and imagining it was Jaune’s rough hands running over her… she bit her lip. She could already feel herself moisten as she walked back to the bedroom, reaching for the box they kept in the linen closet and finding a little something to make the night  _ really  _ fun.

But as she sashayed (well, as best she could in her current state) back into the room, something stopped her with a powerful force of raw emotion. Seeing her husband lying in bed, quietly knitting… they’d been through so much together. Literal adventures, all across Remnant fighting evil and changing the face of the whole world, and now, in the quiet life they’d made together, even around their celebrity, she found herself gripped by a powerful and dear love for the man who’d changed her life in a thousand different ways. And now they were about to be parents together… she halted a sniffle. Damn hormones, they made everything more difficult than they needed to be.

She steadied herself, letting arousal win out over sentimentality, and then got his attention by jangling the two pairs of handcuffs she had in her hand.

Jaune looked up—and then his eyes boggled as he saw his naked wife holding a pair of handcuffs and realizing the only thing she could be implying. She gave him a dirty smile, licking her lips as she advanced upon him.

But it wasn’t… everything was just a little off. There was a momentary flash of concern across his face, and she knew exactly what it meant. Nearly a year ago, at the Atlas Masters Championship, before all this, she’d traded shattering blows with Ciel Soliel for nearly twenty minutes before she’d won. Across her career, she’d taken blows from hammers and rifle shot and the claws and teeth of the Grimm, all in due course. She was the Invincible Woman, but now… there was an inescapable sense of fragility around her.

Her doctor told her that there was no serious risk that came with sex in any stage of her pregnancy. Their pregnancy books even had a sidebar on which positions were best for pregnant women, with tips to improve her circulation, and yet, even with her sudden urges, it felt like their sex was always driven by an excess of care. Like she was fragile now, like even the slightest thing could hurt her or the baby, and it never failed to make her feel paranoid and insecure, like she actually  _ was  _ as fragile as they treated her.

“Jaune...” she started, her voice a needy purr, “I’m really horny...”

He smiled at that, putting his knitting away. And yet. She could still see the concern in his eyes. No, she had to fix that. She had to make that clear. “Jaune,” she said again, with more authority in her voice, “I’m not going to break, and...” nervousness crept through her, sudden doubts on if she was going- no, she reminded herself, she needed this. “I  _ need you  _ to treat me like I won’t. I want you to be rough with me, Jaune, show me I can take it and  _ take me.” _

Whatever objections or concerns he might have still had in his mind, Jaune clearly saw how important this was to her. He got up from the bed, kissed her, one of those warm, wonderful kisses where her knees got weak and she swore he was using his Semblance on her, and took the handcuffs from her hands… and then, with a  _ click,  _ latched them both around her wrists.

He pushed her to the bed and connected the handcuffs to the headboard, spread far enough apart to keep her arms parted, and high up enough to force her to be on her knees. They’d done this position before, but with her milk-laden boobs and swollen belly dangling beneath her, she just felt so much more helpless, and so much more turned on.

“Well, Prisoner,” Jaune said, his voice cold and superior, sending a thrill down Pyrrha’s spine, “Anything you want to say to me? Perhaps about the location of your friends?”

“I- I’ll never give,” she moaned, “Never!”

“Oh?” he asked, teasingly, “So defiant! That’s good, though, I like it when they still have a little  _ fight  _ in them...”

She tensed, feeling as one of his hands palmed and gripped her exposed buttock. “D-do your worst,” she sneered, summoning as much defiance she could, “I’m not afraid of some spoiled, poncy offi- _ ohhh!” _

He suddenly grabbed a full tit with his other hand, kneading and squeezing it mercilessly—and her hormone-soaked mind was immediately frazzled as bolts of pleasure radiated from every point his fingers gripped and squeezed her swollen breast. Just about the only thing that kept her from cumming her brains out was that it felt  _ too  _ good, that the pleasure was so intense, it seemed to knock all her reflexes off of her rhythm.

Jaune gave a cruel laugh. “I’m sorry, what was that? I don’t think you finished.” 

“I-I…” it was legitimately difficult to regain her focus. Pregnancy had, on top of everything else, given her a hair trigger. But she wasn’t going to give in that easy! “I said, ‘do your worst!’ Just because you caaa _ aaaaAAAAAAAAN OH!  _ ” The finger slid into her, and the hair trigger was  _ confirmed,  _ leaving Pyrrha seeing stars as she came. She gasped for air, struggling to keep herself from toppling forward.

“My word, prisoner,” he chuckled, “ You’re already moaning like a  _ whore,  _ girl.”

“I’m not- I’m not-” she protested, weakly.

“Oh, but you are,” and she felt his leering eyes cut right through her, exposing her. “All this struggle, all this defiance; it’s all an act. You can’t  _ wait  _ to tell me where all your little friends are hiding, you just resist because you’re  _ desperate.  _ Desperate to give in, to be  _ used  _ like the horny, needy slut you are. You’re worried if you talk too soon… I won’t  _ fuck you  _ like you need to be fucked.”

Every word felt like a slap, and it made Pyrrha hornier and hornier. “It’s not true,” she whined, impotently. “I won’t g-give in, I- I  _ won’t!”  _ But it sounded less like defiance and more like petulance.

It was made worse as Jaune’s hand gripped her breast, teasing and squeezing her nipple, finally found what he was after. Pyrrha gasped as a spurt of milk came from her nipple and Jaune murmured, “Maybe you’re not spilling your  _ secrets  _ yet…” 

Pyrrha whined as he removed the finger from her pussy, but then his lips latched on to her nipple. As he sucked the milk from her heavy tit, she bit her lip  _ hard  _ and felt her eyes roll up in her head. It felt good. It felt  _ so  _ good. “Oh- oh, please,” she moaned, “Please, please, I- I-  _ ohhh!” _

She came, slumping forward, but the short chain of the handcuffs leaving her dangling in midair. Jaune laughed, “Oh, you’re  _ not _ a needy little slut, huh? Please, tell me: why did you cum like a whore in your interrogation if you aren’t?”

“Please,” she whined, “please...”

“‘Please’ what?” he teased, “‘Please fuck me, sir?’ ‘Please ravage my tight pussy?’ ‘Please use me like a bitch in heat?’ Which is it, prisoner?”

She didn’t have words, the shame and humiliation, coupled with the undeniable  _ need  _ left her moaning, her hands struggling to free themselves to- to… to break out? To escape? Or to let one hand squeeze her milky tits while the other shoved as many fingers into her twat as she could fit?

Suddenly, a hand gripped her hair and yanked her head up. “I asked you a question, slut! Answer it!”

“I- I-”

He threw her head back down. “Answer me!”

“I want your dick!” she squealed, “I need it! I need your cock! Please, sir, please!”

He was silent a moment, and Pyrrha panicked that she’d answered wrong. That she’d angered him, and now she wouldn’t get any cock. But then Jaune’s hand gently ran down her back, every inch of her skin electric with anticipation and need. “That’s a good girl,” he said, “A very good girl. It feels  _ good  _ to be honest, doesn’t it? So good...”

Oh, it was true! So true! It felt so good to be praised, to be his good girl.

“And now you want to be good for me… and tell me where your friends are hiding...” A momentary panic surged through Pyrrha. She- she couldn’t! They were all counting on her to- “And then I’ll reward you...” Jaune whispered and all thought of her responsibilities collapsed.

“They- they’re at Haven,” she whined, “They’re at Haven! Please, I’ll tell you anything, please, just, please,  _ fuck me!” _

His laugh was as cruel as it was erotic. “Haven? My, my, we hadn’t even suspected Haven… if you hadn’t  _ broken  _ so easily, we might never have caught them...”

Shame bloomed on her face, but the guilt she felt was nothing when her pussy felt so wet and empty. “P-please,” she begged, “I- I did what you asked...”

She moaned as Jaune’s hands gripped and kneaded her ass cheeks. “You did, didn’t you...” her heart was pounding in her chest, the desperate hope that he’d take care of her making her almost delirious, “I suppose you’ve earned a treat.”

Even before her heart could leap with joy, Pyrrha felt his thick, powerful cock slide right into her wet snatch. It stuffed her, scrambling her brain as her words turned to incoherent squeals and gurgles. And then he started  _ thrusting,  _ her fat titties and pregnant belly swinging as he rocked her against the wall. 

“Don’t worry,” he soothed, “your friends will be joining you soon once I’ve captured them.”

“Oh  _ yes!”  _ she cried in ecstatic need, “C-capture them! B-break those RWBY s-sluts like you-  _ ugh-  _ like you broke me!”

There was a hitch in his thrusts when she said the name “RWBY,” but he quickly caught himself. “Gods, you  _ enjoy  _ betraying them, don’t you? You’re picturing them succumbing to me right now!”

Gods, she was! “Yes!” she cried, “You’re b-breaking them in half on your dick! They’re losing their minds to your cock and you’re- you’re  _ fucking their brains out!”  _ His thrusts became faster, harder, pounding her against the wall and driving her to incoherence. The thought of her comrades, her  _ friends, _ betrayed and broken by this  _ magnificent cock  _ was driving her wild! “We never stood a chance against you! N-nev- N- Nev- NEVERAAAAAAGH!”

She screamed, feeling as Jaune’s thrusts  _ halted  _ as he shook with his own orgasm, flooding her pussy with his cum. Panting and gasping, she collapsed, once more dangling from the headboard, tongue lolling out of her mouth and every neuron in her brain sparking and fizzing as she struggled to hold onto anything resembling a thought.

As she slowly game back to something resembling consciousness, Jaune unlocked the handcuffs, freeing Pyrrha. Gently, he helped her lie down in the bed, and she looked up at him, blushing bashfully like he always did after they did anything this kinky. Words weren’t coming to her yet, but she smiled at him, a gentle smile that he returned, making Pyrrha feel almost as good as her orgasm did.

Almost.

He stroked her hair. “Can I get you anything? A drink of water?”

“N-nuh- nuh-” her tongue was still too thick and unresponsive, so she had to shake her head  _ no. _

He smiled, a small surge in pride at his ability to turn the Invincible Woman’s brains to mush from pure, electric pleasure. He kissed her on the forehead, and she cooed happily, feeling exhaustion rise up around her. At that moment, the baby  _ kicked  _ and Pyrrha giggled, letting her arms cradle her belly, reassuring her future daughter that all was well and all was good.

And then she went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback and plot ideas for this chapter!


	2. A Bed Of Roses

Motherhood agreed with Pyrrha.

Every expectation she had had while carrying her darling Helene had been so far exceeded by the experience of raising her little girl that Pyrrha hardly believed that this was her life. Like it was just a happy, domestic dream as she, her husband, and her little girl made a home together.

And it really made her want another one, which Jaune was quite game for.

Still, there were parts of Pyrrha’s pre-motherhood life that she missed. Childcare was a lot of work, and after everything, she was  _ starved  _ for social contact. Get away from the strained carrots and children’s entertainment, spend time with an  _ adult  _ for once who, unlike her and her husband, could have a conversation that  _ wasn’t  _ about babies.

That was why getting brunch with her girlfriends was for Pyrrha like finding an oasis in the desert. Jaune was great about watching Helene for her, he was a  _ very  _ involved father, but Pyrrha knew that the both of them were just too busy to have both of their active careers and give Helene the attention they wanted her to have. She’d been thinking of getting an au pair, but… well, that was for another time. She had something else to focus on.

Ruby and Weiss were eagerly describing to her their recent trip to Mantle, where Weiss had gotten a chance to spend time with her family, when she said something that triggered Pyrrha’s attention.

“-and of course, Mom had to go  _ on and on  _ about when she’d be getting her grandchildren.”

“I didn’t think she was  _ that  _ bad,” Ruby countered.

“Because you haven’t learned to cut through all the innuendo and doubletalk my family  _ lives  _ on. I swear, every conversation had  _ some  _ mention about ‘preserving family traditions for the next generation’ or my mom having the baby book out for all three of us-”

“Weiss’s baby photos are  _ so cute!”  _ Ruby gushed as Weiss turned pink.

“-but she was nonstop about it! I mean,” Weiss explained, “we  _ want  _ kids, but...”

Ruby shuffled, nervously, “I don’t like the idea of an anonymous donor,” she explained, “I want our little one’s father to be part of their life, but… well, how do you even  _ do  _ that?”

It couldn’t be a more perfect setup if they tried.

Pyrrha had discovered that pregnancy triggered a perverted side in her. While pregnant with Helene, she’d insisted that Jaune continued to treat her no differently in the bedroom, and that included handcuffs, roleplay,  _ everything.  _ But in their roleplaying, Pyrrha had accidentally let slip one of her most secret fantasies, something she’d only ever idly fantasized about while at Beacon, but with her pregnancy hormones, well… she’d let slip that she really wouldn’t mind seeing her husband fuck the girls of Team RWBY  _ silly. _

And now Ruby and Weiss were looking for a trusted sperm donor?

Oh, Jaune could be  _ so  _ much more than that.  _ So  _ much more. Once they’d had a taste, Pyrrha was confident they’d come back for more, and with Pyrrha’s developing taste for pregnant sex, she was sure she’d get the opportunity to combine the two soon enough.

Leaning forward over the table, Pyrrha gave her friends her most disarming smile. “Oh, I think you’ll find that it’s worth it—motherhood is so wonderful, and I know the both of you will make  _ wonderful  _ mommies together… but if your problem is that you’re looking for a man you can trust, I might be able to help you both, there...”

The look exchanged between their faces told Pyrrha all she needed to know that her fantasy would soon become her reality. 

* * *

Weiss bit her lip as she glanced at her plate.

The meal had been quite exquisite—Jaune’s cooking was exceptional, as always, and he and Pyrrha made lovely conversationalists, but Weiss could see that her plate was empty, her second glass of wine drained, and there was really nothing left to do but move on to their,  _ ahem,  _ after dinner activities.

She cleared her throat, and the mood in the room shifted instantly. Pyrrha licked her lips. Jaune gave Ruby a sly glance. Someone said, “Shall we?” and they all got up from the table as Weiss screwed her courage to the sticking place and resolved to go forward to her destiny.

It wasn’t that she was worried or afraid. Well, it was. But it wasn’t in the way Weiss might have expected. No, she was apprehensive because Weiss had never, not even on her  _ wedding night,  _ been more excited for what was about to happen.

Watching her wife have sex with someone else was something Weiss had  _ never  _ thought she’d allow. She was a Schnee: possessiveness was in her nature. That Ruby would be sleeping with a  _ man  _ of all things was even worse, but… after Ruby first proposed it, Weiss couldn’t get the thought out of her head. And when Pyrrha had, with only the  _ flimsiest  _ of prompting, suggested her husband...

She loved Ruby, Ruby was the most precious thing in all the world to her, and she was  _ especially  _ worried if there might be feelings between Ruby and her best friend… but at the same time, every night, Weiss dreamt of the sight of her petite wife, bent into a dozen different positions but each and every one of them one of submission as she received Jaune’s seed, something Weiss  _ couldn’t  _ give her. He took her from behind, on his lap, in a mating press, every dream building towards that epic climax that never came—Weiss always awoke before the moment of Jaune’s release, leaving Weiss’s heart beating like a jackhammer, a sheen of sweat on her forehead and a stickiness between her legs.

It had become an obsession, a bonfire burning inside her soul, raging in secret until Weiss couldn’t  _ stand  _ it any longer! She  _ needed  _ Jaune to give them a baby, to screw her wife silly while she watched. And at a point, she realized that it was  _ folly  _ to resist what was inevitably coming. Ruby wanted to be a mother; Weiss wanted to see her wife get dicked down hard. Jaune could provide both.

That’s what brought her to Jaune and Pyrrha’s bedroom. Pyrrha’s mom was watching Helene, so they had the whole house to themselves. That should be an irrelevant detail, but Weiss’s imagination was bigger than just the bedroom. Much bigger.

But for now, they were contained to the bedroom. It was a fairly plain, suburban room, all things told. A bed, of course, big and comfortable looking. Some light decoration. Two chairs were the only oddities, set to the side for Pyrrha and Weiss to watch from. No whips, chains, or racks, which Weiss had kind of expected from what she knew of Pyrrha’s… proclivities. But something about how  _ normal  _ the room was just made the whole thing somehow hotter.

Weiss took her seat, Pyrrha beside her, as Jaune and Ruby briefly paused before the bed, gazing into each other’s eyes.

She knew that gaze. It was the way Ruby looked at her, but instead of inflaming her jealousies, it ignited her passions. What Weiss was about to see… it was  _ real.  _ She knew that Ruby had a crush on Jaune, her wife did not believe in keeping secrets, but seeing that pinkish hue on Ruby’s cheeks… it made Weiss feel  _ good  _ about what they were doing. This was going to be a child fathered out of love and that meant so much to her, but even more, Weiss was going to see her wife and another man have  _ truly  _ passionate sex.

Their kiss was slow, almost dreamlike as Jaune’s lips met Ruby’s. Like Sleeping Beauty, but in reverse, like his lips transported her into a world of dreams… an unreal world where anything could happen, and things like marital vows were just part of the waking world.

To Weiss, it was heaven.

She was startled to realize when Pyrrha squeezed her arm. “You know,” she whispered, “Ruby doesn’t have to be the  _ only  _ one enjoying herself...”

So startled by the implication, Weiss just squeaked out a weak protest that Pyrrha, wisely, ignored, her fingers running down Weiss’s arms, interlacing with Weiss’s fingers and bringing a fantasy Weiss had had since she was  _ seventeen  _ into reality.

Well, not the part where the two of them were watching their partners undress each other as they slowly pushed themselves onto the bed, their fingers groping and exploring each other’s bodies as each layer was removed. But with Pyrrha’s hand in hers, and the promise of even more forbidden delights, was too much for Weiss to turn down.

“P-Pyrrha,” she gasped, “I- y-yes, please, yes...”

Pyrrha began to kiss her on the cheek and nibble her ears, but even as her forbidden desires were so wonderfully fulfilled by Pyrrha’s gentle lips, Weiss couldn’t take her eyes off the even more taboo display in front of her. Jaune and Ruby were now wholly disrobed, and Ruby’s body, far curvier than Weiss’s, even if she was also petite, as always, took her breath away. Her proud, bouncy breasts and cute butt were flaunted to her sight, and Jaune… Jaune was a stud. Muscular and well shaped, he looked powerful…  _ dominant. _

His actions backed it up. Jaune’s… Jaune’s  _ cock  _ was proudly displayed to Weiss’s view for only a moment before it had entered Ruby. She was surely wet beyond belief to take it without any foreplay needed. She scarcely even flinched to receive it: the two of them knew what they wanted and that was to  _ fuck.  _ To  _ breed. _

Pyrrha had reached under Weiss’s skirt to slip a finger into her panties, only for Weiss to realize that her own hand was taking the same measures on its own. Pyrrha’s slit was as wet as Weiss’s, the two of them enjoying their shared fantasy of watching their marital partner take another while they watched. They both just stroked the rim, feeling the electric  _ crackle  _ of a finger on their lips as they teased each other.

Weiss gasped as Pyrrha’s finger slipped in, the sudden tension in her body causing her own finger to press into Pyrrha’s slit, the two of them masturbating each other as Weiss watched as Jaune  _ dominated  _ her wife. Gods, it was just… it was just  _ hot  _ seeing him fuck her! Ruby’s ecstatic cries were nothing more than variations of “Jaune!” “More!” and “Fuck!” and each one was a demonstration of how amazing his cock felt inside her.

“Gods,” she moaned to Pyrrha, “your husband is so fucking hung.”

“He  _ is, _ ” she gushed, “I can’t even walk right after he  _ really  _ gives it to me!”

“Oh, fuck!” she cried, picturing Ruby walking bowlegged the next day, her poor pussy battered by that  _ man’s  _ brute force! Gods it was hot, too hot, just too hot!

“Fuck!” she cried again, Pyrrha’s skillful fingers alternating between attacking her clit and her pussy had brought her to climax, her eyes swimming as she kept her focus on the sight of Jaune with her wife. Ruby was delirious with orgasmic pleasure, but that  _ beast  _ of a man wasn’t satisfied. Not yet. 

With animalistic growls, he bore down on her. Was this really Jaune Arc? The boy she knew at Beacon? Or was this the  _ real  _ Jaune, buried beneath the friendly exterior, let loose by a long held desire? Something savage and primal… and Weiss remembered, Jaune once desired  _ her,  _ too. He was obsessed about her. In another time, in another world, could she have given in to his insistence for a date, and perhaps… perhaps it would be  _ her  _ instead of Pyrrha who was bedded like this every night?

Groping her chest with one hand while the other frigged Pyrrha, Weiss couldn’t get the thoughts out of her head. As she watched Jaune fuck her wife like a bitch, her mind switched the image with Jaune fucking Pyrrha, the champion bested, helpless beneath his touch, and then switched to  _ her,  _ her delicate, willowy body no match for his beastial desire.

She would be  _ bred  _ by him. Yes, that was the word for it: bred. That’s what she wanted. That’s what Ruby  _ needed.  _ And soon… very soon… Weiss would get to  _ see  _ it.

With a great  _ grunt _ Jaune finally released inside Ruby’s pussy, causing Ruby to shriek and probably Weiss too. It wasn’t a short spurt, but a long, sustained  _ groan  _ as Weiss pictured the sticky ropes of cum that were painting Ruby’s insides white, flooding her pussy, and making Ruby a  _ mommy. _

Her egg had certainly been fertilized by the seed of such a virile and manly specimen, but… well, Weiss gave Pyrrha a hopeful look that her host responded with a gesture to look at Jaune’s cock. Sticky with his and Ruby’s juices, Weiss could tell it was still standing proud.

“I guess,” she mumbled, eyes transfixed by the sight of his dick, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to… try a few more rounds. Just to make sure Ruby’s pregnant.”

“Yeah,” Pyrrha said, openly  _ drooling  _ at the thought, “that makes... a lot of sense.”

* * *

Ruby was walking up the path to the Arc resident when she suddenly had to stop and lean on her wife’s arm.

Feeling little Henry  _ kick  _ suddenly was always a jolt, but this one was particularly strong, enough to make Ruby make a soft, sudden cry of surprise.

“Is he kicking?” Weiss asked with a gentle, recognizing smile as she rubbed Ruby’s shoulder.

Ruby smiled back as she nodded. It meant  _ everything  _ that Weiss was so supportive of all this. Both in how excited she was for motherhood, just as Ruby always  _ dreamed,  _ but also in the…  _ sexier  _ side of things. Ruby had always had a fantasy of bringing Jaune into their relationship, but didn’t want to push Weiss too far on it, knowing that Weiss was a very conservative girl, to say the least, and the suggestion would be… a lot. Ruby would be happy to have Weiss and Weiss alone, but now knowing that she and her wife could have frequent hookups with Jaune and his wife? It was  _ everything  _ Ruby had ever wanted out of sex.

And a baby.  _ That  _ was something Ruby had wanted for so long and yet, the reality was so much  _ more  _ than her imagination. She couldn’t wait to meet her little Henry for real, but even with just carrying him inside her… it made her feel  _ content.  _ She had never gotten the chance to know her own mother, and she wanted to be  _ everything  _ for her son that she herself didn’t have growing up.

At the door, Jaune and Pyrrha greeted them happily. Ruby took a moment to admire Pyrrha’s figure, her body already heavy with child. She and Ruby had a bet going on which of them would deliver first, though Ruby secretly hoped that it might be the same day. They could have just the  _ cutest  _ joint birthday parties!

Once again, they had the house to themselves, and while they were nominally here for a dinner party, Ruby’s hunger was (for once) not about food. They had hardly had their coats off before Pyrrha’s lips were on Ruby’s and Weiss’s were on Jaune’s. Pyrrha’s kiss was powerful, domineering, using her height to push Ruby against the wall and taking advantage of how dizzy with lust Ruby became as their bellies pushed into each other. But as she broke away from the heavenly exchange, she noticed that Weiss was quite aggressive with Jaune, her kiss hungry and needy—any concerns Ruby might have had about her wife’s interest in sleeping with Jaune would have been banished at the sight. Not that she had much time to look at the two of them when Pyrrha looked so  _ majestic. _

Pregnancy looked  _ good  _ on Pyrrha, her sexy body becoming even  _ more  _ appealing as she became flush with life. They looked like a pair of maternal goddesses, their tits fat and milky, their bellies swollen, their pussies wet and dripping. Running her hands over the taller woman’s soft plumpness, feeling a dribble of milk on her fingers as she squeezed Pyrrha’s boob, Ruby couldn’t help but imagine what Weiss’s slender form would resemble when  _ she  _ was carrying Jaune’s child.

Pressing her body into Pyrrha’s, Ruby felt  _ sexier  _ than she ever had before. Maternity made her more womanly, her body more curvaceous, as she brought a new life into the world. They were marked by Jaune’s seed, carrying his children, and Ruby felt so excited to induct her wife into this special club of the  _ truly  _ worthy and desirable. 

Pyrrha guided the three of them to the bedroom, the same place Henry had been conceived so many months ago—both a long time away, time enough for Ruby’s whole body to be reshaped, but in the room, it felt like hardly any time had passed at all.

But now was the moment of truth. Not that Ruby had any doubts, but rather, that she was about to see something that had been  _ years  _ in the making. From their awkward first year transitioning into a period of long respect and friendship, and now, with Ruby and Pyrrha’s guidance, now brought to erotic ecstasy.

Ruby always knew she was a perv, but Pyrrha hadn’t been kidding about how pregnancy hormones upped her sex drive like crazy, and into  _ much  _ more taboo directions!

Licking her lips, she watched with naked excitement as Jaune and Weiss kissed before the bed. It was a passionate kiss, Weiss’s hands grabbing what they could as she seemed prone to just leap into his arms or shove him onto the bed! Instead, she broke the kiss with a wet  _ smack  _ and looked Jaune in the eye.

“Ravish me,” she begged, “Take me like you did Ruby and give me  _ all  _ of your love. Spank me, pull my hair,  _ fuck me,  _ please, Jaune, I  _ need  _ it,  _ hard.” _

His hands answered for him, literally  _ tearing  _ Weiss’s dress off, the thin cloth ripping like it was nothing. It was an expensive dress, but Ruby thought, and was sure Weiss would agree, it was much more fetching in tatters. She wore no bra or panties, not wanting either garment to get in the way, and the pristine, naked body of Ruby’s wife was revealed to all.

She was always beautiful. But what had been elegant as a teenager had morphed into something  _ tremendous  _ with age. She was like a marble statue,  _ statuesque  _ as she seemed to always be posed whenever her clothes were off, her body on  _ display.  _ A work of art, her breasts, though smaller than Ruby and Pyrrha’s, were perfectly proportioned, her gentle curves always thrilling Ruby. They seemed to thrill Jaune as well, a hand planted on her tit groped and squeezed her as Weiss blushed and moaned like a captive maiden.

“I am going to take you,” he growled, “I am going to push you down on that bed and  _ fuck  _ you, claim you as mine, steal you from your wife as she watches what a  _ slut  _ she married.”

_ Fuck,  _ Ruby almost came right on the spot! “Fuck her,” she moaned, “put a baby in my wife,  _ fuck!” _

If Jaune could even hear her, Ruby didn’t know, but he took the suggestion to heart, pushing Weiss face down onto the bed, hiking her ass up, and plunging into her sopping pussy with his manly, powerful  _ dick! _

“Bre- _ breed  _ me, Jaune!” Weiss shrieked, “Take me like a bitch in heat and put a baby in me!”

Ruby loved bedroom Weiss. Her inner whore, long suppressed under her prim-and-proper expectations was let loose and she was an absolute  _ demon  _ in the sack. Ruby was just happy that Jaune and Pyrrha got to enjoy her wanton, slutty side that, until now, only Ruby was lucky enough to know about. But Ruby was  _ big  _ on sharing, especially to repay how generous Pyrrha had been lending out Jaune to them.

“She’s such a whore,” she told Pyrrha in a breathy whisper, “She’d been wanting Jaune’s dick since before he even knocked me up.”

Pyrrha giggled. “I don’t blame her. I love it when Jaune fucks me, especially now. Mmmmm, it’s so fucking hot to take his dick while I’m pregnant.”

Ruby loved the dirty talk, with Pyrrha’s porno dialogue and the way her hands groped her milk-laden tits while she fingered her was really getting her going. She gasped and struggled beneath the champion’s touch, amazed at how Pyrrha’s fingers were so different from her wife’s, and yet, it was hard to say who was better. Weiss was delicate, nimble, and precise, but Pyrrha’s fingers were ruthless and domineering. And with Jaune’s display of dominance over Weiss, Ruby  _ really _ enjoyed submitting to the other partner in the couple.

As if aware of Ruby’s thoughts of blissful submission, he suddenly raised his hand as Ruby’s heart _soared._ His palm came down forcefully, the percussion of the blow ringing in the room as Weiss squealed in pleasure, just in time for the _second_ blow to come down with a mighty _SMACK!_

“You’re going to bear my child, Weiss,” he commanded.

“Gods yes!” she cried, “I will! I willllllllll!”

“I’m going to put a baby in your womb. Your tits are going to swell with milk-” 

“So biiiig, gonna get so big!” she moaned, “Just like  _ Ruby’s  _ titties!”

“-and after my child is born, you’ll come back, so I can fill you right back up, my personal breeding slut. Not a princess any longer, just livestock, a fucking  _ cow  _ that needs to be knocked up.”

“Yes, yes!” Weiss cried, “K-knock me up,  _ breed  _ me, oh gods, breeeeed meeeeeeeee!”

Weiss shrieked and Ruby’s eyes  _ rolled.  _ Fuck this was kinky! So fucking kinky, just-  _ fuck,  _ oh, Ruby couldn’t  _ handle  _ watching this! Not while Pyrrha was groping and fingering her and she was all horny from her crazy hormones! Gods she was-  _ gods,  _ she was-

Ruby cried out, cumming  _ furiously,  _ like she was liable to black out as, oh, as Jaune  _ released  _ in Weiss’s pussy, fucking, fucking-

_ Ohhhhhhhh _

Ruby was too winded by the experience, too delirious to really appreciate anything right now. But she knew Jaune had just put a baby in Weiss, just like he put a baby in her… and now Weiss was gonna get all sexy ‘n pregnant… Pyrrha was so lucky...

It took a little while for Ruby to come back to stability, but when she had, Weiss was sleeping peacefully on the bed, cum still oozing out of her pussy. Ruby knew how it felt, and even after her orgasm, her pussy still  _ twitched  _ at the memory of when Jaune fathered Henry with her. Rubbing her thighs, she looked over to Pyrrha, biting her lip and raising her eyes hopefully. She’d been so generous with her husband already, but she couldn’t expect Ruby to  _ not  _ want more after what she’d just seen.

“Oh, Jaune...” Pyrrha asked, her hands hefting her tits invitingly, “Now that you’ve made Weiss a mommy, I think you need to take care of your  _ other  _ bred women.”

Ruby spread her legs, exposing her wet, needy pussy to Jaune’s attention. Weiss was the main course, but Ruby was  _ really  _ looking forward to dessert!

* * *

Yang was  _ hype  _ to be Aunt Yang. And she was  _ double hype  _ to have a nephew  _ and  _ a niece. She would spoil the  _ hell  _ out of Henry and Anne and she would absolutely be the cool aunt once they were (nearly) old enough to go drinking. 

But that was a long ways away. Seeing the little ones, all squirmy and crawly, it was hard to imagine that they’d one day become real, actual people, but Yang knew that, as little Henry reached a grubby hand up to tug a lock of her hair, eventually, they’d be the next generation of the family.

Blake was bouncing Anne on her knee, cooing over the little Weissy princess. Gods above, Yang would  _ never  _ have bet that her long time girlfriend would be the motherly sort, but it seemed like holding a baby flipped the switch from “Blake” to “Kali,” and now she was the very picture of her mother, so excited to be having a little baby in her arms.

Not that Yang wasn’t enjoying herself just as much, of course. Though, for her, motherhood was… complicated. Well, it was complicated for  _ everyone,  _ she was sure, but Ruby’s complications were different from Yang’s, and they brought her to a… troubling place when she thought about her own capacity to bring a child into the world.

“They’re adorable, aren’t they?” her little sister suddenly asked.

Yang laughed, appreciating the distraction from her darker thoughts. “Cute as a gosh-darn button, sis.”

Weiss came in from the kitchen. “Is this when I ask when you’re going to be getting one of your own?”

“Well,” Yang felt a slight blush come across her cheeks, “Blake and I, I don’t know if we’re the  _ settling down  _ type.”

“Really?” Weiss asked with a smirk, “You sure we can’t… change your mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this work! And, technically, this started as a request from /\DancesWithScissors\/ to see Arkos/White Rose swap partners.
> 
> I've already got the next two chapters figured out (there's a very subtle hint for where we're going for the next chapter, but the chapter after that should be pretty obvious), but from there... I'd be happy to hear from readers which character they'd like to see get bred next, or if you'd rather it be a sweeter or sexier fic. I'm looking forward to writing it!


	3. Au Pair Affair

It was a brisk, clear day, with the sounds of children laughing and playing drifting gently through the air. It was peaceful, suburban. Safe. The sort of place Cinder Fall never thought Fate would have in store for her.

And yet, as she watched the children race about the neighborhood playground, she had to admit, this was her reality now.

Anyone would have thought, for Cinder to have defected from Salem’s side only to become an au pair for two of the heroes on the winning side… it would look like a humiliation, a punishment.

But while Cinder had first suggested it as a way to get back on her feet while she tried to figure out her next move, she’d found that she actually  _ did  _ have a maternal side. A powerful one at that. And she simply  _ adored  _ little Helene, the little bundle of energy and curiosity. During the war, Cinder had made up her mind that she didn’t  _ want  _ dominance and control, that her pursuit of those things had only left her unhappy, and here… here, she  _ was  _ happy. Fulfilled.

And she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

She sipped her coffee from a thermos as she watched Helene play on the swingset. Usually, this would be prime time to gossip with the other nannies (yes, Cinder may have been out of the villainy game, but she couldn’t resist a chance to flex her skill at intrigue and manipulation), but today, she was instead with an old friend.

“Hard to believe you’re watching a kid at a playground, Ma’am,” Emerald said, one eyebrow raised.

Cinder took another sip of coffee. For dramatic effect (her skills  _ would not  _ get rusty if she had anything to say about it), but also because it was rather good coffee. Say what you will about Jaune Arc, the man took caffeine seriously. 

“It’s a good job. Room and board’s a better deal than I thought, and,” she smiled to say it, “it turns out that I actually do like kids.”

“Almost can’t believe it...”

“Oh?” she looked to her friend with a teasing smirk, “Are you, perhaps,  _ jealous?” _

“I- I-” Emerald stammered, “I don’t-”

“Oh, I’m just teasing,” she laughed, “But Emerald… if you’d ever like to get  _ coffee  _ together...”

She couldn’t miss how the girl’s eyes went wide at  _ that. _

“Do- do you really- do you-”

“Of course,” she smiled warmly at her former subordinate, “I don’t want to wait so long that I hear that Mercury  _ finally _ made his move on you.”

“How- how’s this weekend?”

So eager. “Unfortunately…” Cinder sighed, “Helene’s going to be staying with Nora and Ren for a week, let Jaune and Pyrrha have some time  _ without  _ kids.”

“Oh,” she was a little disappointed to have to push her long-awaited date back a little. “Wait, will you be going with her?”

“No, it’s also to give  _ me  _ a vacation.”

“Oh? You’re going somewhere?”

“No, I’m staying in Vale.”

Emerald gave her a confused look. “What, so you’re not with the kid, and you’re not taking time off? What’re you planning?”

Cinder laughed. “Don’t worry, Em. I’ll be sure to tell you all about how my… vacation goes.”

For anyone else, getting delayed on a first date like this might be taken as an insult, but Cinder knew Emerald, and saw when she finally realized what was going on. And Cinder  _ definitely  _ noticed the way her thighs unconsciously rubbed together as she pictured it in her head.

* * *

Dropping Helene off at Aunt Nora and Uncle Ren’s was always an emotional experience. Especially now, when pregnancy hormones made Pyrrha weepy even at non-sad times, but dropping off her little angel, with her adorable, strawberry-blonde hair, her inquisitive little eyes, her perfect little hands… and she was crying again.

Jaune wrapped a comforting hand around hers. “She’s going to have the time of her life,” he reminded her, “especially because Nora is  _ definitely  _ burning that list of instructions you handed her right now.”

“I  _ know,”  _ she sniffled, “it’s just my hormones making me crazy.”

She had thought the first time would make the second easier, but where Helene had shocked her with how much her body was changing, Kassandra (they had this name already picked out, no need to go to Nora this time) shocked her by how  _ intense  _ these swings were. Especially with how fucking  _ horny  _ she was all the time.

And not just horny.  _ Perverted.  _ The fact she was still crying about her precious, darling girl was making her sadder, which never failed to just make her  _ hornier,  _ and she couldn’t wait to get home and start their child-free week with Jaune screwing her  _ silly  _ once they were through the door. They’d learned from their first time that sex while pregnant was really enjoyable, and Pyrrha’d gone all out this time around! 

It made her feel strong. Like she wasn’t fragile, and more importantly, like pregnancy wasn’t a  _ disruption  _ of her life. She’d proven that she hadn’t lost a step after her first kid, her career entering a new period of dominance, but there was always the fear that maybe… she wouldn’t come back from this. That maybe she wouldn’t be in prime shape after her second kid, that it’d force her into retirement. It was an irrational fear, but staying active and not letting her husband treat her like she was now a delicate flower helped keep those fears at bay.

_ Especially  _ because Pyrrha had the  _ wickedest  _ idea last week, and she was so excited to finally put it into play…

Arriving home, she was quick to start pawing at her husband, showering him in passionate kisses before they even made it through the door. She pressed him against the hallway wall, making out with Jaune as she practically screwed him standing up. He certainly wasn’t paying attention to  _ anything  _ else, just as planned, until…

“Oh my!” Cinder exclaimed, suddenly rounding the corner, “I certainly didn’t-”

“Cinder!” Jaune gasped, “I- uh, I didn’t-”

Jaune  _ didn’t  _ know that Cinder wasn’t going anywhere this week. That she and Pyrrha had had a very enlightening conversation where they discussed a few things they had in common.

“Oh, please...” she said, her voice a hot, breathy whisper, “don’t let me interrupt...”

Drawing in close, Jaune was taken completely off guard as she kissed him. His eyes went wide, which was Pyrrha’s signal to move.

“Mmmm,” she sighed, “it’s  _ so  _ hot to see the two of you finally make out...”

Jaune’s eyes darted to hers, as she gave an approving giggle. He was a good husband, and he wouldn’t enjoy himself unless he knew he had his wife’s express permission, and Pyrrha knew  _ exactly _ how to let him know he had it.

She pressed her chest into his, loving the soft  _ squish  _ of her very sensitive boobs, as she started kissing his neck as Cinder made out with her husband. Working her way up, soon, she and Cinder were competing for his lips, until they started “accidentally” kissing each other, and then, giving their beloved Jaune a hot little show.

“What...” Jaune said, dazed, “What is this  _ about?” _

Cinder and Pyrrha exchanged naughty looks. Their little dalliance with Ruby and Weiss had given Pyrrha a  _ lot  _ to think about.

“Well… I was speaking with your wife...” the former villain-turned-nanny slyly responded.

“And we discussed just how much Cinder  _ loves  _ kids, and she’s  _ so  _ excited for little Kassandra, but…”

“I’d just  _ love  _ to have a little one of my own,” she gave a wicked grin, “And we thought...”

“You’d make the  _ perfect  _ sperm donor...”

“Plus a little more.”

“A little… more?” Jaune asked, confused. As though he hadn’t done this  _ twice  _ before.

Tickling her husband’s chest, Pyrrha giggled at him. “Well, a little more fun than the  _ usual  _ way to donate sperm… Plus,” she whispered, “we’re going to give her a little show, first.”

Jaune was about to say something, but Pyrrha was  _ horny,  _ and making out with Cinder had only made her condition worse. She  _ dragged  _ her husband to the living room, pushed him down on the floor, and started tearing his clothes off. Fortunately, Cinder, such a helpful girl, was tenderly undressing her, helping her out of her maternity clothes and revealing her full, naked figure to her husband.

And he was quite appreciative as he undressed for her. Pyrrha loved how his eyes made her feel  _ sexy,  _ like she was as beautiful, as ravishing as when they first met. Childbirth hadn’t made her any less desirable in his eyes, and she  _ knew  _ bringing another woman into their relationship wouldn’t give her any reason to fear his fidelity. He was  _ hers,  _ and she loved him so dearly.

More importantly, though, she  _ needed  _ cock right now, and so she  _ plunged  _ down on his hard dick, moaning with delight as her wet pussy wrapped around her dear husband’s rigid member. It had taken a  _ lot  _ of self control to set up this little surprise, and Pyrrha’s reserves were all out. Any thought on her mind that wasn’t about wildly fucking was drowned out in a wave of needy, hormonal desire.

What made it even  _ more  _ intense was that the way her hips were bucking on her husband, her very sensitive tits were bouncing in a joyful frenzy, driving her  _ crazy.  _ Her nails dug into her husband’s chest as her mind was more and more driven by passionate,  _ desperate  _ need, until, with a great and frazzled cry, she gasped until she ran out of air… and then  _ screamed. _

Slouching forward, exhausted from her bout of mad desire, she looked over to Cinder.

“It’s not… it’s not usu- usually...” she was panting, unable to really make sensible words.

“Quite an intense bout of lovemaking,” Cinder mused, “I take it Pyrrha’s usually not so...”

“Pregnancy hormones give her a hair trigger,” Jaune chuckled, “It’s not normally so… quick.”

“Oh?” Cinder said, and Pyrrha, exhausted as she was, didn’t miss the excitement in her voice, “So, are you going to show me how good you are when your woman  _ isn’t  _ oversexed out of her mind?”

Pyrrha, rolling off Jaune, gave Cinder a pleasant thumbs up, feeling very comfortable right now, lying on the floor, a naked, sticky, sweaty, and fuckdrunk mess of a housewife.

Exactly what she should be as she watched her husband mount the babysitter.

Cinder had stripped naked while Pyrrha was bouncing on Jaune’s cock. Pyrrha hoped she was touching herself as she watched Jaune fuck her, but Cinder seemed  _ very  _ wet already as she lay down, spreading her legs to invite Jaune to… to  _ breed  _ her.

Looming over her, his broad shoulders in contrast with Cinder’s slender frame, Pyrrha couldn’t help but wonder if this was what it looked like when  _ they  _ fucked. She idly wondered if a sex tape wouldn’t be a sexy risk to take, or whether she should just get him to do her while she stared into a full length mirror… but those thoughts were quickly brushed aside as she  _ drank in  _ the sight of Cinder’s face twisting as Jaune’s full length slowly slipped into her.

It had taken them a long time to trust Cinder. She was, even now, a deceptive little snake, and Pyrrha had taken a lot of convincing before she finally came around to trust her. By the end of their journeys, of course, she trusted Cinder utterly—she literally trusted her with her _children_ now, which was about the highest level of trust Pyrrha could imagine granting someone.

But perhaps a legacy of that old mistrust  _ cheered  _ inside her to see that Cinder had not  _ expected  _ how good her husband was at sex. Her confident grin had been replaced by a perfect  _ o,  _ her eyes blinking rapidly as she struggled to accept, to  _ comprehend,  _ that this man was now filling her up, splitting her tight little pussy in two!

And it was, in a word,  _ super hot. _

Especially when Jaune started thrusting, his powerful motions making the sexy seductress  _ gasp  _ like a virgin. Pyrrha couldn’t help but feel a little smug at the sight, knowing that Cinder was learning firsthand what a stud Pyrrha had lucked into.

And she couldn’t resist vocalizing her feelings. “Mmmmm, yeah, baby,” she sighed, “fuck the babysitter… fuck her  _ silly,  _ and then put a  _ baby  _ in her...”

Cinder  _ loved  _ that line! “Oh, oh, oh!” she gasped, “Oh, yes,  _ yessssss!” _

“Mount her like the stud you are and  _ breed  _ her!”

“Yes!” Cinder cried, “Make me a  _ mommy,  _ Jaune! Make my belly  _ swell  _ with your child, just like Pyrrha!”

Pyrrha giggled, “She’s going to look  _ so  _ hot with big, milky jugs, won’t she?” She started to squeeze and massage her own pair, loving how her fingers felt as she dug into the soft flesh, “You love mine, after all...”

Jaune’s eyes  _ drank in  _ the sight of his wife kneading her own chest, watching her purr with delight as she watched him fuck (and hopefully impregnate) their au pair. What a sexy woman Cinder was, particularly when she was being bred by a hot stud like her husband!

“Gods, yes,” Jaune sighed, “Gods, Pyrrha, this is fucking insane-”

“Insanely hot,” she teased, her fingers already stroking her clit, “I’m getting so turned on watching you fuck the babysitter, watching you screw another woman, knowing you’re gonna make her all hot and pregnant!”

“Yes, YES!” Cinder squealed, “Knock up the help and give your daughters a little playmate!”

Jaune couldn’t resist the image, groaning as he released inside Cinder, flooding her pussy with his cum.  _ Gods  _ she could just picture it!

Cinder squealed, her hands reaching downward to gently cradle her uterus where, Pyrrha was  _ confident,  _ an adorable little Fall-Arc would soon be growing. She giggled, rubbing her own swollen belly and thinking of what a cute little darling her husband would make with Cinder. She loved thinking of the little brood of children her husband was fathering, and what a sight they’d make when they were a little over, all running around and playing at family gatherings… but that thought always came with another, her imagination conjuring up images of all the women he would gift with children, seeing them  _ embrace  _ maternity as their breasts plumped with milk and their bellies swelled with children...

It was a  _ very  _ pleasant thing to imagine, looking over Cinder’s slender body and picturing how Jaune would soon  _ reshape  _ it.

* * *

Rubbing the soft  _ swell  _ of her body affectionately, Cinder leaned back in her chair, overwhelmed by her sense of maternal bliss.

After all Cinder had seen, after all she had been in life, she was surprised that motherhood so agreed with her. But it felt so  _ right,  _ especially as she fantasized about  _ raising  _ her child, doting on all three of the little rugrats, knowing her son would have two elder siblings… well, half siblings, but she loved Helene and Kassandra like they were her own daughters, and she knew Pyrrha would love little Ash like he was her son, too.

But those weren’t the  _ only  _ fantasies Cinder had…

She couldn’t help but run her hands over her breasts, appreciating how sensitive they were, her exposed nipples hard in the cool air. She wore cow print gloves and stockings, and a bra that did little more than support her milk-laden tits and nothing to conceal them. She wriggled a little on the chair, loving the feeling of the leather beneath her bare skin as she waited for Jaune and Pyrrha to get home.

Pyrrha had warned her that pregnancy might make her perverse, but Cinder hadn’t expected it’d be  _ this  _ bad. Emerald certainly didn’t mind it, of course, her cute little girlfriend  _ adoring  _ how domestic Cinder had become, not to mention how randy, and Cinder had a feeling if she played her cards right, she didn’t have to do all  _ that  _ much to finally merge both their families together… but that fantasy was jumbled up with  _ another  _ lusty thought, as she couldn’t  _ help  _ but imagine that Jaune and Pyrrha were late because of how Jaune was “paying” Yang and Blake for babysitting the kids for them. Yang would look so sexy as a mommy… and their child would be so  _ adorably  _ blonde…

But that thought was interrupted as she heard the key in the door. She had to take her place on the floor. After all,  _ animals _ weren’t allowed on the furniture.

She heard Pyrrha giggle as she led a blindfolded Jaune into the room, and Cinder struggled not to smirk in her excitement. Instead, she gave a submissive, dirty look as she let her tongue loll out of her mouth, just a dumb, horny milk cow, her udders swollen and ready to be milked.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Pyrrha praised her husband, “watching the kids while our slutty maid’s made herself  _ useless  _ by getting knocked up, so we thought you deserved a reward...” and she pulled off the blindfold, revealing his treat, “and she deserved a  _ punishment.” _

_ “Mooooo,”  _ she lowed, cutely, delighting to see how much Jaune admired Cinder’s newly-improved curves stuffed into this degrading outfit.

“Damn...” he whistled, “I knew you had something waiting for me at home, but...”

But as he was speaking, Cinder slowly turned, raising her butt up and presenting her wet pussy to Jaune’s gaze. She was horny and needy and she was very excited to feel Jaune plug her up and fuck her silly!

_ Just like when he knocked me up,  _ she thought with a giggle.

Fortunately, she didn’t have to wait long. She could hear Pyrrha help strip Jaune out of his clothes, and Cinder wiggled her butt invitingly, impatient for-

_ OH! _

Quicker than she’d expected, he suddenly  _ thrust  _ into her, making Cinder  _ moo  _ in surprise. She was so wet, he easily slipped into her, and yet, he was such a  _ bull  _ that Cinder was always amazed that he managed to fit inside her narrow snatch.

_ Mmmmm, he’s stretching it out to help the baby come out… such a good father... _

Her tits and belly heaving beneath her with every thrust, Cinder moaned as Jaune  _ fucked  _ her, like she was just an animal, a cow, not a  _ person,  _ not something he had to handle delicately.

What made it even  _ hotter  _ was knowing that Pyrrha was watching her, the champion lewdly masturbating as her husband fucked his hot little milk cow right in their living room. Cinder had discovered that, on top of her maternal instincts, she was surprisingly into being degraded, something Emerald  _ delighted  _ in providing for her.

And Pyrrha didn’t disappoint! “Look at you...” she sneered, making Cinder  _ gasp,  _ “the mighty Cinder Fall… rutting like a bitch in heat. Carrying my  _ husband’s  _ child, like a careless whore.”

“I- I’m sorry!” she gasped, “I’m- I’m not-”

“A homewrecker?” Pyrrha asked, “Did you think you could  _ steal  _ my husband away from me? You’re just the babysitter, just a glorified  _ maid.  _ Did you think he’d leave me for  _ you?” _

_ Gods, she loved this woman. _ “N-no, Ma’am, I never-”

“Good. At least you’re not as dumb as you look. What man would choose a washed-up old bitch who could only find work in someone else’s home over his supermodel wife?”

“No one, Ma’am!” she panted, feeling Jaune’s dick filling her so amazingly, “I’m n-nothing compared to you!”

Pyrrha squeezed one of her full, pendulous tits, practically bursting with milk. They hung like ripe fruit and Pyrrha’s fingers sunk into their soft, oh-so-sensitive flesh, and Cinder  _ loved  _ the feeling of the pressure building behind her nipples.

“You’re a hot little cow aren’t you? Giving us plenty of milk?”

_ “Moooooo!”  _ she cried, eager to feel the pressure relieved as Pyrrha’s hands massaged her udders.

“You’ve got tits enough for twins… what are we going to do with all your leftover milk?”

_ Moo _ ing again, Cinder  _ adored  _ the feeling of Pyrrha’s fingers tightening around her nipples, finally letting the milk emerge in two pleasant streams.

Cinder couldn’t help it, between Jaune pounding her tender pussy and Pyrrha milking her cow tits, she couldn’t hold back and came, feeling like such a messy, dirty cow, leaking milk and cum, letting it drip all over the floor.

Oooooh, what if they made her  _ clean it up  _ later! 

“I think the slut’s had enough of your cum, Jaune,” Pyrrha sneered, “It’s too precious to waste on a dumb animal, anyways.”

Whimpering at being denied the feeling of Jaune’s cum filling her up, but delighting in how Pyrrha was treating her, Cinder rolled over as Jaune withdrew, giving herself a better view as Pyrrha knelt before her husband, wrapping his dick between her tits as she massaged it, eagerly praising its size, its scent, and how it looked sliding in and out of Cinder’s pussy.

She could still see his dick was wet from her, and the thought of Jaune slicking Pyrrha’s tits with Cinder’s slutty juices made her feel so naughty that she had to reach down and start tweaking her clit. Pyrrha’s passionate tittyfuck didn’t take long to finish the job Cinder had set up (and she hoped fingering herself like a naughty, messy slut on the floor helped to!) and soon Jaune’s hips bucked as he spurted his cream all over Pyrrha’s face.

Looking at Pyrrha, her face painted in her husband’s tasty cum, Cinder gave a naughty giggle. “Do you need your slutty little house maid to help… clean up her own mess?”

Pyrrha smirked. “Get to it,” she commanded.

All too eager, Cinder slipped forward to lick her clean, but as she slurped up Jaune’s cum with a lusty zeal, she paused for a second. “You know...” she said, her voice a dirty whisper for Pyrrha’s ears only, “Don’t you think Emerald and Jaune would make some very cute babies together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


End file.
